Her own person
by phreak-o-nature
Summary: Aimee and her twin (age 17) goes down to oregon to be w their uncles for a while. the only problem is..they're welthier than everyone else..what will happen when she meets people that turns her into something she wanted to be. cobras story
1. family

** Chapter one**

Its been many years since ive last seen my old friends again...and for a weird reason for everyone....theyre suprised....I stood up to look at the two old photos on the table beside by bed. It had two pictures in it..one when i was "proper". The other when I found the real me, and not my mother. I cant help but laugh on how much ive changed..in only 1 year too.

* * *

"Aimee, Sara,get down here now!" mother called. I envied my mother. I envied her because I was jealous. Jealous on how she thought that i wasn't good enough. Jealous because i couldnt be like sara. Sara is my twin, we dont look alike..shes allways been prettier than me. Sometimes when theres a guy I like, Im allways scared to greet him to my sister because of her beauty. Dont get me wrong though, We were as tight as corn on a cob. Every other person we were "The Lancon Twins" or "Its Sara and Aimee". But to mother, it was "Sara, get your sister" or "Aimee, Why cant you be more like sara?". And I tried with all my might to be just like her. I acted as polite as I could, did what mother told me to do. That gave me more respect, and thats all I wanted. And just as mother asked, I rushed downstairs in my white capris and black speghetti strapped shirt. 

"Finally, Ive been waiting a while for you two! What have you been doing up there? Sleeping on cloud 9? Well, anyways. I'm going to be pretty busy with Goerge this summer and I wont be here a whole lot..maybe a few hours at the most!" she paused and laughed while we stood there, staring blankley at her at the end of the stairs.

"Well, anyway, Im going to send you to your uncles house in Oregon. I think you two will have a swell time."

"We have an uncle?" sara asked. Mother doesnt like to tell us much about family. "I mean, you told us that they were all in canada or something."

"Yeah, well, I lied. And anyways, You will probably be going to school there for a little while also." She lies alot, I dont really understand why, but she does. She's allways said that when you lie, it's sin, but its okay for older people to lie...i think its kinda stupid if you ask me.....Oh..if you dont really know whats going on...its 3 days until summer, no school anymore. Sara and my birthday is coming up...we will be 16...in 3 weeks...Dont be sad that mother is missing our one and only sweet sicteenth...shes missed plenty of birthdays...because of goerge...the baboon as i like to call him. Goerge is a drunk...an asshole....and just plain weird....he beats her sometimes...but i dont understand why, with all of the pain in her, she goes back to him.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"See, thats the thing...you leave tommorrow...at 7:00." My mouth dropped open.

"Tommorrow...at 7:00?! Wha...why...i mean...when was this all planned out? I mean...did you just think of it now or something?" I asked.

"Dont talk to me like besides...we planned it last weekend,"

"Last weekend? LAST WEEKEND!? And you're just telling us now!?" I screamed. I've allways been the one to be a bit emotional at times like this...even though its not a big deal.

"Sorry, many apologies, it must have slipt my mind." She said. Then she sneered."Now you two better get goin and paking, its allready 8:00 and you still havnt taken your baths yet. Come on, chop chop..LETS GO!" she sounds like a drill sargent dont she? Me and Sara hurried up the soft warm carpeted stairs up to our rooms.

"Im nervous," I admitted. Nervous...I was about to pass out! I dont know how they're going to react to us. Mother told us about oregon. I remember when i was like 13 and mother was telling us on how she used to live in castle rock (oregon). She said it was a place with poor people...compared to us. That's why im nervous...we're rich...and theyre not..I cant help that though..but the way im dressed, the way I act...what if they judge me and Sara? But there are alot of what ifs....

"well so am I but we have to make the best of it. We'll make friends...Come on it's a year and a half practically....you'll bound to meet someone...maybe even a boyfriend!" Her face lit up with excitement. I've had plenty boyfriends....well...maybe 2 but mother says that I'ts better to have less boyfriends in your lifetime...than more because that means your not going for every guy you meet...i know i know...it IS a TAD confusing...but once you think about it..you'll get it.

After we packed our things and took a shower, we fell asleep. It took me a while to sleep though. I didnt know if my uncle will be like mother or not...Too many thoughts were racing through my mind...its hard to stop them. Then, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Arriving to Oregon

** Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up, which was around 6:00 to get ready, I got out of bed and got ready and put my hair back and all that fun stuff. We left early for the bus around 6:45...even though the train got there at 7:30. Mother allways drove like an elder woman anyways. I was so nervous..I thought I was going to throw up, which is pretty gross if you ask me. I didn't so don't get all 'eew' on me.

"Bye girls! I'm going to miss you so much!" mother said as we got on the bus. It was hot, and old and filled with..two people. And those two people were....us. Well....the busdriver so that makes it three...well you know what I mean. We sat down on the hard-cushioned seat about five seats back. The windows weren't even open!! It was 90 degrees outside, and the windows were down! So I decided to roll down the window. I took my bag and put it on the window as a pillow and fell asleep.

"Aimee. Aimee. AIMEE!!!" The words of wisdom when I woke up. It was Sara. Her green eyes and blonde hair came into view. "We're here,"she said, almost a whisper. I took my bag off the window and noticed I've been drooling, woops. We came stomping down the steps and a blast of heat hit our faces. I looked up at the sigh that said "Castle Rock".

"This...is Castle Rock, Oregon?" Sara asked in disbelief. 

"I guess so," I whispered. It was like I was in a different world or something. There were no pretty lights or big nice houses or beaches for backyards. It was dirty with little houses, but if they were big they looked as if they were 200 years old. 'I'm not gonna like this,'I thought to myself..'not at all'..... I'm not used to this..neither is Sara. Sara was never really used to anything but being "perfect". Watch me become party of the 'geek squad' and her be in the popular crowd. Mother allways told me not to put myself down like that..but I couldn't help it.

"What are we supposed to do now? Die of Heat Stroke or something?" I asked. No one was around. Little kids were in their front lawns playing in the hose...but no sign of anyone that look 30 or older. Then we heard a car roll up and a honk. We turned around instantly.

"You girls Sara and Aimee?" The man asked. He looked like he was in his early 40's. He had a brown mustache with hair so thin he looked as if he were balding now.

"I'm your uncle Rob....just call me Rob. I dont wanna sound like a hick or something," he said and started laughing like he was running out of air. "Well...come hop in,"he said. And with that we jumped into the car.

We drove in silence for a while...he was showing us around and who live in the town. When it was silent...Rob broke it. 

"See them boys down there? In that car shop? I don't want them showing up at my door. I don't care if you two 'hang' with them, just don't bring them home. If you DO hang out with them..they better not try anything because I will personally shoot them in the head,"he said. Okay...now I'm scared. I have never in my whole life heard someone say they were going to shoot anyone...not even Goerge.

I sat there and tried to get a good glimpse at some of them. There was a blonde guy with black jeans...a Brunette that was smoking in a maroon checkered shirt..and thats all I could really see. As we drove past they looked up and gave stares. Then farther down the road I saw a group of boys, about 14 years old maybe.

"What about them?"I asked. He looked up, scrunching his nose to try and see who "them" were.

"Some of them are okay. I don't know about that chambers kid. Oh what's his name...uh..Clay..no..Cliff..no thats not it...Chris..yeah Chris! He don't sound too good to me..his older brother eyelash or something was in that shop we just passed. He's in this gang called the capers or something..I don't know.." He mumbled the last part. I guess kids around here get a reputation going around...that's not very good. They'll think that I think I'm too good or something just because im rich. Okay..I need to stop worrying about these things. Just as long as I don't tell them where I used to live..or how much money I got..they wont know. I need new clothes though...they can tell then.

When we pulled up to the one story white house, I saw some lady outside that was really skinny, and a pointed nose...and some girl about 13. They stood there and watched us drive up the rocky driveway. The girl didn't do anything but the woman was waving like crazy.

"Hi, I'm Jan!! I'm your aunt..but just call me Jan. Here..Liz can take your stuf up to your new rooms." She said with a big grin. I couldn't help but smile. This family was nuts!! Where I lived, people said 'hey..welcome' not "HEY! WELCOME!!!!"...i guess people arn't as depressed as they are in Florida.

The little girl...Liz...took us down the hallway into a blue-walled room, with two beds.

"Whose room is this?" Sara asked.

"Both of yours of course," she said. I don't like the sound of this. I havn't shared my room since..well...when I was taken home from the hospital! I gave Sara a nasty look and set my stuff on a bed. Liz left un-noticably.

"Hey, how about we go around town and explore," I suggested. Really I wanted to see if they had any good resteraunts around here..I was starved.

"How about YOU go explore...and I'll stay here," Sara said acting all suprised at her "Idea". She's allways been like that. She allways thinks too good for stuff. I'm suprised she flushes the toilet..thinking that she's too good for that or something. But thats the last thing I wanna be. 'Too good' for everyone. In my mind..it was 'nobodys perfect" but in mothers it was "some people are just plain gifted of being perfect'. I hated that quote...but I took it in anyway.

"Your loss," I said. I walked up to my bag and grabbed $3.00, hoping to at least get a soda and some chips or something. I walked out of the room without saying anything to Sara and went straight to Rob.

"What're you planning on doing?" he asked giving me a suspicious look.

"May I please go look around town?"I asked. He looked at me funny...like my hair was on fire or something.

"Well..yes you may," he replied then I walked out the door.


	3. Meeting The Cobras

  
  
Hey..sorry i would've had this story up earlier..i some how pressed the back button and it earased the whole thing i was just too lazy to re-do it.

* * *

Chapter 3 

I walked up the rocky road with a warm blast hitting my face from the heat. I turned around to see how far I was, I guess a half a mile because I can still see the house. I just kept walking down the road. While I was walking I realized how different it is from here and Florida. In Florida, people aren't outside hardly ever...except on the beach. I remember my feet on the sand, in the water and the cool breeze. I also remember all the guys on the beach, but mother would allways say it's foolish to love someone so it's better to be loved. Love sucks.

While I was stuck in la la land, loud music broke it away. I turned around to hear yelling and screaming and it came from a blue car. There were two guys in front, two guys in back. The two guys in front looked oddly familiar. After I glanced I turned back around hoping they would just pass and get it over with..but they slowed down at my walking pace. I started to walk a little faster but it seemed like I wasn't going any faster.

"Hey, what are ya' doin'?" A deep voice said. I kept my eyes on my yellow sandles.

"Walking around," I said, looking up finally. I stopped and so did the car.

"Need a ride?" the brunette in the back asked. I thought about what everyone, on how they would feel. I've only been here about 5 or 10 minutes, and i've already heard alot of bad things about these guys. Mother would kill me if I went into a car with strange boys. They seemed really nice though. Mother would call it 'rude and selfish' for not listning to her. But she's not here though. Neither is Sara. I thought on how the cobras would act if I was Sara. I would have to admit, she was alot prettier than me. I hated myself for saying that. Then finally I looked at the driver and said "okay." really soft, almost a whisper.

The brunette in the back opened the door and let me slide in between him and a blonde, who wasn't bad looking. Then the car left with a roar and a screetch of the tires. Then the driver looked at me.

"So...what's your name?" he asked.

"Aimee, Aimee Lancon," I stated.

"I'm Ace, next to me is Eyeball, and the two homos that are sitting by you are Billy and Charlie." I looked over to eyeball. 'So thats "eyelash" Rob was telling me and Sara about. "So how old are you?"

"15, 16 in a week," I mentioned. Mother allways said not to boast, or brag of something that wasn't even mentioned. But...I don't care right now. "Me and my sister came here from Florida. We were sent here by our mother....who has us staying here with our Uncle Rob for a year and a half..maybe even three," I declaired. They looked at me in disbelief.

"You're living with ol' man Rob?" Charlie asked. I nodded. What's wrong with him? I thought. "Yeah...why?" I asked concerned.

"He's only called the cops on us for 2 years. I wish that guy would just keel over from a heart attack" billy said. Eyeball turned around. 'Yeah..and then I'll pluck his eyelashes out if he calls me "Eyelash" again." I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny. For some odd reason...Eyeball was more atractive than the other four...much. I've never really felt like this before. Mother allways said it's better to be loved..than love. I don't know if she was talking about my real father or the puppy I found in the dumpster by a store when I was seven. Dang the bad memory.

"So, where ya' from?" Eyeball asked.

"She said Florida stupid..don't ya listien!?" Billy shouted.

"Hey, will you two just shut the fuck up...i'm sick of this screaming...and i'm getting a really bad headache right now,"Ace said..calmly... "Where are you headed?" He asked..looking up at the mirror.

"Actually, I was just looking around the town,"I said looking out into space.

"You hungry?" Billy asked.

"Actually. not really. Can you drop me off at my house please? I'm really tired," I said.

"Wanna hang out later? Around 7:00 maybe?" Ace asked. I sat and thought for a little bit. Mother allways said I thought too much. "Come on, I can pick you up," he said smoothly.

"Sure," I said. Then they turned around in the road and I pointed the direction of my house. Finally they found it. They stopped in front of the driveway.

"Hey, you can bring your sister if you want,"Billy said.

"Billy, all you want is to go into some girls pants," Eyeball said, then laughing. It was kind of a cute...sheep laugh. I mean..litteraly..he sounded like a cross of a donkey and a sheep...kinda sad once you think about it.

"See you at 7:00"I said, climbing out of the car.

"See you then," Eyeball said, then winked at me. Then they drove off...with the stereo blasting. I walked into the door with uncle Rob sitting at the table, eating a turkey sandwich.

"Have fun sweety?" ok..Not even my MOTHER calls me sweetie.

"Yeah," I said with a grin on my face picturing Eyeball winking at me, "Alot of fun," Then I walked down the hallway, layed on my bed, and drifted to sleep, yet still worrying what to wear.

"Tonight...is going to be the time of my life," I promised myself. And then I fell asleep.


	4. The Kiss

Hey..i was just wondering if Author alert watch thing was a good thing...or bad thing..JUST WONDERING!!!!

Chapter 4

I woke up around 5:00 and feeling really crappy. For some odd reason I seem to feel really ucky after sleeping during the day than at night. I got up and went into the living room where Sara was eating and watching Mickey Mouse. She looked up to me with half her mouth full of her sandwich.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere with me? These guys I've met-"

"Guys?" She asked, as if she didn't understand what I said.

"Yes, guys. Anyways, I just met them and they said that they were having a party or something and they wanted BOTH of us to go. Which means...not just you," I said quickly. I'm allways doing that to her...trying to make it sound like it wasn't HER doing the things..but US. I don't even know why I do that because we are usually good friends.

"Great, when are we going?" She asked.

"In about an hour," I said. Her jaw dropped open, along with her food...gross. I don't even know why guys would LIKE her, sure she's pretty. But she has HORRIBLE manners! "Hey, I don't want to see the food you're eating..okay?" I said grossed out.

"We are leaving in like, an hour and you are just now telling me?" She asked. I nodded. She looked up at me and got up and ran into the hallway to our room. She's probably changing, I thought. About 5 minutes later she came out with mascera, eyeliner, and lip gloss on with a blue no-sleeved shirt and white capris. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing white flip flops. I looked at what I was wearing, white no-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black converses. (I changed when I got up). I found them lying around and they fit and so...what the heck? I left my hair down...just a little wavy but, still good.

"What do you want to do to kill time?" I asked. Then I realized I forgot to tell uncle Rob.....Uh oh. It was almost 5:45...I decided to write a note instead, he'll understand...I hope. But the last time I did that, Johnny, one of mothers ex-boyfriends, beat me with his belt. The buckle part too. But Rob isn't a drunk like Johnny. He might of had like, 20 beers when he came home. We didn't actually kill time...but time was standing still. I was so nervouse. It seemed like hours until I heard a car honk.

"What's goin' on ladies?" Billy asked. Ace turned around and gave him a dirty look. Charlie wasn't there so that gave us more room in the car. We stumbled over billy and then with the roar of the car...we went. We passed tress and houses and all of that fun stuff. We didn't even say a word. Then Sara leaned against me to say something.

"These are the guys you met? Their hoodlums!!" ((A/N: I don't know how to spell that!))

"You don't know that....we look like rich preps...but I mean-"

"I don't feel safe here, Aimee."

"You havn't even had one conversation with them yet....How would you know?" I snapped. I didn't like the way she was judging them. I don't know why she's like that sometimes...it's weird. Then they pulled up into a clearing in the woods where 3 other guys stood. One of them was Charlie but I didn't know who the others were. Then we all climbed out of the car. I felt like I was going to throw up when I saw Eyeball. That's not a bad thing. I usually get like that around guys I like. He wore a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sleevless jean jacket.

"Oh, Aimee...this is Vince and this is Fuzz" ((A/N: I have no clue if there is a Fuzzy but Im using it...sorry)) They looked up and I smiled. Sara, on the other hand...looked down. She looked up at Charlie and then her nose started flaring. She does that when she likes someone, It's odd how we do weird things around cute guys.

Alls we did was listen to music and drink and talk. I introduced her to the cobras. She looked a little more relaxed. She sat next to Charlie and I noticed they were holding hands, as she put her head on his shoulder. It's strange how she gets guys so easily. I can't even flirt. I suck at it actually. Since I got a little bored, I walked up the little hill away from everyone (we parked on a hill in the woods..in the middle....yeah). I sat on the hoos of the car and looked at the cloudless sky. Then I heard footsteps.

"What you doin'?" Its was Eyeball. I looked at him.

"Nothing, just looking at the stars," He looked up. Then when he glanced back at me he gave me a confused look.

"You look at stars?" he asked. I nodded. "Well," he said as he hopped on the hood next to me. "I never really have time to look at the sky or anything. I think it's wussy," he said. Then he looked down at me. (He's taller) "But you have every right I guess. I mean, you're a girl and all," he said. My face was turning red.

"Why is your face red? You hot?" He asked. I nodded. Then I layed down...kinda. He layed next to me. "You know what Aimee? I think you're pretty," He said. My eyes got wide.

"Are you allways this honest?" I asked.

"Well, I'm an honest person," He smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Then he hopped off and walked down to the boys.


	5. finding the inner bad

Sorry i havnt written much latley...I HAVE been thinkin on what to write though!!

* * *

Chapter 5

After the whole party thing, me and Eyeball have become pretty close, not close enough to date. Sara had finally calmed down a little bit around the Cobras, and has officially started dating Charlie. As the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, I've been thinking less and less of mother and her stupid lectures. I've been thinking less of my actions and how I try to dress nice.

Rumors spread around town about rich girls hanging with the most well known gang in Castle Rock. The more they spread, the less I cared. That day, Friday, the Cobras were going to pick us up to go hangout. Probably in the woods, they allways hang out at this one place. I didn't know why everyone thought they were mean, because I havn't noticed it, until that Friday.

"SARA!! DO YOU HAVE MY EYELINER!?" I screamed at her from the living room to downstairs. Rob moved her down there so we can have more space. It's not like I care anyway.

"NO! I PUT IT IN UR DRAWER!" She screamed back. I walked over to my drawer and found my eyeliner and my mascara. I've never really wore make-up before. I thought it would make me look better. The Cobras said I did, so I guess I just stuck with it. I kept my mid-length dishwater blonde hair down straight. I messed up my eyelinder a little bit, but I fixed it. I looked in the mirror and my dark blue eyes really stuck out. I wore blue jeans and a white no-sleeved shirt. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Ace, you finally got enough balls to come to the door," I said. Since they don't like Uncle ROb too much, they allways honk their horn, but I looked and it was only Ace and Eyeball, and no car.

"Yeah, well you ready?" he asked. I nodded and turned around. Sara wasn't behind me.

"SARA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE WE'RE LEAVING!!" I screamd.

"Okay wait!! I'm coming!!!"She said in a worried but 'I'm hurrying' tone in her voice. Ace giggled a bit and we went. We walked into town, people staring but I glared back at them. Then we walked by a store when two kids walked out.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Eyeball smirked. I gave a nerveous laugh. I had no clue what's going on.

"Eyeball, just leave us alone man," the brunette one said. He had wide brown eyes. He looked adorable actually.

"Christopher, don't you ever teach your friends any manners?" Eyeball said.

"Eyeball just shutup and leave we didn't do anything," the one with the lighter colord hair said. He looked pretty cute.

"Nice hat lachance," Ace said and took it off his head.

"Hey man, my father gave me that!!!" Lachance said.

"Oh, when he actually knew you exsisted," Ace said. The Lachance guy stopped and looked down.

"You're and asshole, you know that?" Chris said.

"Chris, I know you didn't mean to insult my friend," Eyeball said.

"We have to go anyway, we're late," Ace said.

"See ya' later girls," Eyeball said with a wide grin on his face. Then we turned around and kept walking.

"Who were they?"I asked Eyeball.

"Chris, the one in the white, he's my brother. Gordie Lachance, the one with the hat, that's like, Chris's best friend."

"Why are you so mean to them?" I asked. He stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"Because a year ago, their 'gang' and the Cobras were looking for this dead body. They got to it first. That really pissed Ace off so we have been EXTRA mean to them,"Eyeball said smiling.

"So I guess you and Chris don't really get along huh?" I asked. He looked down and nodded his head no. I sighed. Then he looked up.

"Hey do you wanna do something tonight? I mean, just the two of us?" He asked. I can feel my cheeks turn red. Even though through that month, I've still liked Eyeball. Even if we were 'FRIENDS'.

"Sure, okay," I said. He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me over towards Ace and Sara (they passed up as we were talking). I have never actually thought, that they could be so mean, and I never really cared. I remember when I first came here and I cared so much on being friends with these guys, and usually I feel like a tag-a-long. But not this time. THEY were the ones inviting me to things. THEY were the ones who called me. And EYEBALL was the one who asked me out on a very important date. Well, to me that is. As we walked I noticed he was still holing my hand. 'This is going to be, again, the best night ever' I told myself. 'And that's a promise'


End file.
